A Year in Montreal
by Jessica Fern
Summary: Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy have been "together" for a while now. But when Hermione and Draco get the biggest shock of their lives, they can only how they do whats best
1. Mr Malfoy

A Year in Montreal

By Jess Fern

I OWN NOTHING OF HARRY POTTER!

Enjoy

Chapter 1

I woke up to the smell of his cologne filling my nose. The soft blankets make his bed feel like a cloud. I yawn, And open my eyes. I lie awake in the enormous room of Draco Malfoy, it can only be, by the look of the green paint and snake decor. I smell the cologne again, as it breezes past me. Though I only catch him for a moment, he still looks amazing, in the white dress shirt, and the sexy hair draped over one eye. I blinked my eyes a couple of times and sat up. There he was standing in front of me, as if he had apparated, with the trademark Malfoy smirk.

"Sleep well, Granger?" He says with his sexy voice. I smile up at him and sit up on my knees to meet his eyes.

"Yes, I did. Nothing unusual, except for your dreadful snoring." I say with an equally smug smirk. He leans down and kisses me with such a passion, I wouldn't believe it was the same boy . . . well man now, that tormented me in school. He's changed now, of course. I obviously wouldn't be sitting in front of the Slyhterin prince if he hadnt.I obviously wouldn't be sitting in front of the Slytherin prince if he hadn't. He pulls away and I blush. He smirks once again, and pulls his trousers on. I hadn't even noticed they weren't on, since we had spent so much time having, well, for lack of better term, sex.

"You little lying wench. I don't snore. You must really want to be punished. I should have you right now." He says as he snakes his hand up the front of my sheer tank top.

"Careful what you say Malfoy . . . you may not get what you wish for." I say with a giggle. He raises his eyebrow to this. I notice how puzzled his face is, and know he completely forgot. I almost laugh, for his face is priceless. I fall back on the bed laughing,

"Draco Malfoy! Have you forgotten your own birthday!" I yell. He looks as though a bludger hit him.

"Oh, that's why I felt a twinge happier. I thought it was you." He jumps on the bed and climbs on top of me. I started unbuttoning his shirt, I can tell how tempted he was by his face. He really wanted to remove his now wrinkled trousers and take me. But he falters. He concentrates very **** my erect nipple, and pulls the tank top off. He grabs both nipples between either of his thumb and forefinger. I whimper, as my panties get wetter.

"You like that?" He says with a smirk and takes my left breast into his mouth. I reach down to his rock hard ****, and started rubbing him between his slacks. He sucks harder on my nipple, and I finally lose it and start madly trying to expose his ****. He switches to the right breast as I hold his thick member in my hand. It throbs in my grasp and I start rubbing him faster and faster, until he can't take it anymore. He takes my breasts and starts groping and massaging them and suddenly stops.

"What?" I say with the disappointment clear. He let's go of them and leans down to start kissing my neck. I groan as he does so. Between the slurping and sucking, he manages a few words.

"Its . . .your . . .turn . . ." He groans, most likely from my breasts pushing against his sweaty chest. I chuckle and flip him over. I now straddle his waist, his **** pushing at my beating entrance.

"Is it now? What do want first? A little of this?" I say a press my chest to his face. He moans so powerfully, I feel the vibrations.

"Or this?" I say and scoot my soaking **** up his shirt. It leaves pleasing streaks on his white button down. My entrance is barely at his lips when he starts removing my panties with his teeth. It doesn't take him longer than 10 seconds to remove the barrier. _He's had practice. _I think to myself. _With me._ Which makes me smile smugly. He hits that spot the almost brings me to orgasm, **almost**, but not quite, and I scream in utter need. I _need_ to let it all loose. To settle the feeling of . . . of what? It isn't like . . . this is more. More than I've ever felt. I've never said it to him, but he has to me. It's the only word that makes sense.

Love.

I know it can only be, the way I feel for this man, this sex god. As he ravages my womanhood, I softly whisper it, almost inaudible.

"I love you, Draco Malfoy." He must have heard me, because he stops so suddenly, I fall over.

And straight to the floor.

**Please Review! I ****definitely need reviews to improve! **


	2. The Cursed Cup

Malfoy's Creation

By Jess Fern

I OWN NOTHING OF HARRY POTTER!

Chapter 2

I rub my head as I gain consciousness. I sit up to see the room empty. I stand up and go to the bathroom. I look in the mirror and am staring at a crusty eyed hag, with tangly mud brown hair, wearing nothing for a shirt. I grab the bath robe and head out.

"Draco? Draco, where are you?" I say with a voice a little too loud. Then a thought suddenly hits me. _I'm at malfoy manor. Where are the other inhabitants? Shit . . ._ I finally find the kitchen. Draco has his back to me, as he makes himself a spot of tea. I tiptoe aorund the island with eggs, bacon, and bread spread out on it. I am standing directly behind him, yet he doesnt even notice me. I breath into his ear. Nothing.

"Draco." I whisper and he jumps and drops his cup. I giggle and call my wand, "Accio wand." I say and bend down to at least pick up the shards of glass.

"What did you do that for Mione? That particular cup is cursed! Dont touch it!" Too late, as I barely touch the handle of what was the glass.

"Ow!" I yelp and watch the drop of blood hit the floor. Draco drops his head in guilt. He turns on the tap and gently grasps my hand, my palm up.

"That'll leave a scar. The cut is at least 2 inches long, and fairly deep." He says as he grabs a towel and presses it to my hand. I grimace in response. He notices and grabs his wand from the pocket of the robe I'm wearing. He starts chanting an incantation and the wound starts healing, as if the skin is sewing itself back together. I scream in pain.

"Shit, probably not the best incantation for you. Im sorry, Im just being a big screw up today. This morning, your head, now, putting you in pain. Merlin, I am an awful boyfriend." I smile as he says that. He notices and smiles back. I lean up and kiss him. I wrap my arms around his neck and his around my waist. I slip my tongue in and his eyes snap open. I pull out and he pushes in as the oppurtunity comes. His hands moves up my side and and are now holding my cheeks. I move my arms to his chest and find it still unbuttoned. His pale chest is so warm and smooth, like polished wood. We finally part, he finishes healing my hand as I clean up the tea.

"Maybe we should put the eggs and bacon away huh?" I say nodding towards the island.

"Probably, then when can finish what we started." He says playfully. He pinches my ass, and takes the eggs and bacon to the fridge. I run upstairs to his room, and throw the robe off. I find my robe and put it on over my breasts, even though the robe is see through. I lie down on the bed right in front of the door, waiting for his return.

I keep waiting for five, ten, fifteen minutes until I finally put a bra on and tiptoe out of the room and look down from the balcony into the dining room. I hear loud voices of two men arguing, I stop and look down. Draco and Lucius Malfoy are arguing very heatedly. Very heatedly, about _me_.

"Why did you bring the mudblood into our house Draco? She is not of our status, yet you had intercourse with this, this woman! I am ashamed of you!" Lucius screams at Draco so angrily it scares me.

"You know what we did together?! How did you know? Were you eavesdropping?" Draco fumes. His face is bright red, and he makes angry hand gestures.

"Of course I knew! Who couldn't hear it, with all the moans, and pounding!" He says with the smugness dripping from each syllable.

"I dont even care! You are merely my father! Why would I care what you think! I was even . . ." He stops mid sentence, thinking out his words carefully.

"What? Take her shopping, buy her things, she'll leave you once you cant buy her anymore!" Lucius spits out. Draco pushes his hand into his pants pocket and pulls out a small black velvet box. He opens it and shows it to his father, and Lucius stops, with a twinge of melancholy in his eyes, then flash back to his normal cold eyes.

"So what! I will disown you if you ask her that! We'll act as if we don't have a son if you marry her!" He says, forcefully pushing Draco away. Then everything Lucius just said sinks in. _Marry her. Marry . . . me. Me!_ The green carpet is suddenly meeting my face.

"Hermione! Hermione! Wake up Hermone!" Draco says as he shakes me. My eyes flutter open to see beautiful gray eyes staring me straight in the eye. His almost silver hair is hanging over his eyes seductively. I sit up once again in his bed. He is standing over me, wearing only his pajama pants. I put my hand against his warm chest. He grabs my other hand and brings it to his cheek. I smile and he smiles right back.

"Do you remember anything that happened before you fainted?" he asks worridly. I start tinking hard, but all I remember is him and lucius arguing and me fainting.

"Only that you and your father were arguing, I dont know about what, and then I passed out. Why, was there something I should remember?" I say to his relieved face. He exhales, and and shakes his head.

"No . . . not at all. I did want to ask you something though. Get dressed first, and we can apparate to the location. Oh, dress in this." He lies a evergreen knee length dress, with a low neck line and short sleeves, and some tall black heels. I stand up and run my hand in his silky hair. He does the same, but his tangle in my hair. He leans down and passionately kisses me. I open my eyes, and speak soft words.

"Do we need to be there at a certain time, or shall we continue?" He growls in my ear.

"No, not until sundown. Sundown is probably best." I raise my eyebrow at the comment, but my hands wonder down his neck, over his chest, finally ending at his pants. I pull them down and they fall to the floor. He steps out of them and I continue my mission. I slowly move my hand down his boxers, and find his thick member, and stroke it pleasingly. He moans out, and his hands immediately go to my breasts, covered my the silk bra. He rids me of it, and his lips brush my nipples wantingly. He starts sucking hard on the erect pink button. I smile and groan. I move my hand faster and faster up his length, fisting him. He cant take it anymore, and we fall on the bed. I lie on the bed, my legs hanging over the edge as he removes his remaining article of clothing. He then strokes it to make it even more erect. As he jerks off, I remove my panties, and robe. He groans.

"Why you little minx. You want me to fuck you? How do you want to be pounded?" He asks rubbing his cock up and down my slit. I beg him with my eyes to have me as his.

"Hard and fast. Give it to me hard and fast. I need you to cum in me." I say in a whiny tone. He chuckles and rams into me. I scream out in ecstasy. He slams into me again and again, until my legs are weak. He puts his hands under my back and lifts me up, so his hands support all of my weight and my legs wrapped around his waist. I put my arms over his shoulders, as he pounds into to me harder and harder. My nails are digging into his back. He moves one hand to me clit and starts pushing and pinching it. I drag my nails up and down my back, knowing that I have surely scratched him hard enough to draw blood. He clenches is teeth, either out of agony or love. He climaxes at the same tme as I. He pulls out and squirts his load all over my stomach. I smile at the feeling of his warm, sticky cum all over me. He pushes me to my knees, and guides his pulsing dick to my mouth. He pumps into me slowly at first, then faster. As he pushes deeply down my throat, I gag. He pulls out a bit and I push my tongue against every vein and he grunts. I pull him out of my mouth and kiss my way down his length till im at his balls. I trail my tongue on his sack and put them in my mouth. I suck hard on him until he's had enough. I slip down on the bed and he lies down on top of me, his dick at my mouth, his at my soaked pussy. He licks at the hot folds and slips his tongue into me. I take him back into me and move my head with so much motion, it makes my neck hurt. When he siezes up, I know he's about to orgasm. I open my mouth and he shoots right into my mouth. The cum pools in my mouth and I swallow it. He sit up and lies down next to me. I roll over and pull the blanket over us. My hands rest on his abs, and his on my breasts. I smile as he catches his breath. I see his face shaking and he leans down and kisses me. He looks into my eyes and I lay his head on my chest. He falls asleep without delay as his sweaty cheek rest right on my left nipple. I soon drift off into the best sleep of my life.


	3. A Proposal

Chapter 3

When we wake, it's still a couple hours before sunset. We decide to start getting ready, I use a cleaning charm on the both of us, and he finds his shirt and pants sweaty and dusty.

"Well, I guess I'll find some different clothes." He says and heads to his closet. His back is turned to me, and I can see the mark I've made. His back has long red lines going from his shoulders to the dimples right above his tight ass. The blood had dripped down, but smeared. I look to the bed and see blood streaked on the sheets.

"Draco, come here. I'm going to clean your back." I say with a quiver.

"What are you talking about Mione?" He says utterly confused. I lead him to his bathroom and turn his back to the mirrored wall.

"Turn your head so you look at the mirrors." He turns his head and focuses on his back.

"Well, I have a patch of honor from a row of mind-blowing sex." He says with satisfaction. I grab a towel and wet it. I pat it on his back, wiping away the streaks of red. He grimaces.

"I'm sorry. Does it sting?" I ask apologetically, and he nods. Once his back is bare of red, I move my head to the cuts and kiss them. I lean back up and grab my wand and start healing his cuts. He stops me once they are healed, but not enough to heal the scars.

"Leave the scars, I like them." He says and grabs my wand. He sets it on the bathroom counter.

"I'd better finish getting dressed. I still have to do my hair and make-up." I say and peck him on the lips. I pad out of the room and and gently finger the silky dress. I put on some black panty hose and and then the evergreen dress goes on. I cant seem to zip up the dress. Draco notices my struggle and walks over in his dress pants. He grasps the zipper and pulls it up my curvy body. He lets go of the zipper and sets his hands on my shoulders. I turn a round and smile at him.

"Would you like to pick out my tie?" He says. I nod and grab one out of the box on the dresser. It's stormcloud silver, and matches his eyes perfectly.

"This one." I say and tie it for him. He looks at me suspiciously. "My mother taught me, she said men arent very good at it ½ the time." I say and go to the bathroom to do my make-up. I grab my wand and start with eyeliner. I put on a thick layer then move on to mascara. I use green eye shadow and blood red lip stick. I brush out by hair and put a black head band on. I step out and grab the shoes and stick them on my feet. I look at myself in the mirror and sigh. I look gorgeous.

"You look amazing. Why didn't I see it when we were in school? I must've been blind." He says and walks over to me. _He _looks amazing. "Are you ready?" He asks as he looks me up and down.

"Yes. Lets go." I grab his hand and we apparate. We find ourselves on top of the Eiffel Tower in Paris, France. We look out at the skyline for a while. Then he looks over to me.

"Hermione? I need to ask you something." He takes my hands and kneels down on one knee.

"Oh my god . . ." I trail off and the tears fall from my eyes and down my cheeks.

"Hermione Granger, will you marry me?" He says slowly. He takes a black box from his pocket.

Not _a _black box. _The _black box. The one he and lucius had been arguing about. He opens it and reveals a small green stone set in gold. I smile so wide at the glittering jem.

"Merlin . . . what about your father?" I question knowing he'll be exiled.

"Fuck my father! He only gives a damn about blood status. I dont . . . not anymore. I was an asshole in school. But I'm different now. I've changed, I love you." He confesses. I cover my mouth because I'm so overjoyed.

"Yes! Yes yes yes yes yes! I will! I . . . I love you too malfoy." I say as I kiss him passionately.

"Glad I actually heard you say it this time. Since you were so tired from our sex. Shall we go back to the Manor and sleep from this tiresome day?" He asks as he picks me up in his arms. He removes my heels and holds them by 2 fingers and we disapparate.

Back at the manor, the couple is greeted by a flustered Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy.

"Where have you been Draco?" Narcissa asks flatly. She glared at Hermione for a moment.

"_We _were in Paris. I asked Hermione to marry me. She said yes." Draco says Impatiently. His parents look at him as if he has 2 heads. Then Lucius speaks.

"Get out. Get out of this house Draco. You will never come back here again. I shall give you 10 minutes to gather whatever belongings you want. After 10 minutes I shall crucio anyone who is still in the house, besides Narcissa. Now go." He says and apparates away, taking Narcissa with him. Draco turns to Hermione and they dash up the stairs to Draco's room. Draco grabs a trunk and shovels amfuls of clothes into it. I grab the small glittery purple hand bag and open it. I shove my whole arm in and grab the first book my hand touches. _Hogwarts: A History_. I flip open to the first page. 7 minutes later, draco taps, Hermione on the shoulder. I close the book and turn to him. He is standing in front of the trunk and is glaring at me.

"What?" I ask innocently. He looks at the purple bag and lets out a sigh of irritation.

"You had that bewitched bag with you all along? Why didnt you tell me?"

"Well, I thought you were doing quite well on your own. Are you ready to go?" I say and stand up. He nods, and grabs my had and we apparate away.

"Draco? Where are we?" I ask as we appear in the darkness of a Forest. A cabin sits about 50 yards away.

"Our summer cabin in Montreal. We do love the canadians." He walks toward the enormous cabin and I grasp his hand tighter. I hear a distant howl, and tense up. Draco chuckles at me.

"Don't worry, no werewolves in Montreal. The worst youll find is a bear." He say and scoops me up and carries me the rest of the way to the cabin. He opens the door without using his hands, or even his foot. He whispers an incantation and lights go on all over the house.

"Draco, your going to throw out your back carrying me." I say knowing this wont suffice as an excuse.

"Hardly, as you are as light as a feather." He says and throws me over his shoulder. I giggle and squeal "Draco!" as he playfully spanks my ass. He opens a door and tosses me on the bed. I squirm to get away but he catches me, and lies ontop of me and starts kissing me passionately and I let him. I wrap my arms around his neck and think. _What are Harry and Ron gonna think? I wont tell them, not until the wedding day. _Then another thought bounces around. _Contraception. . .I havent used any at all since this whole relationship. For all I know, I could already be Pregnant! __**Then**__ what would Harry and Ron think? Oh merlin, maybe before we go any farther, I should take a pregnancy test. Yes, thats what I'll do. _As Draco moves his lips down my neck, I sit up.

"Wait, Draco, wait." I say and almost cry at telling the man I love to stop. He sits up and looks up worriedly.

"What? What is it?" He ask understandingly. I sigh, and look into his beautiful gray eyes.

"Well, now that we're engaged, and that we've been having sex for quite some time without contraception, I want to do a test, a pregnancy test. Just to make sure." I say quickly, and he looks at me quizzically, then grabs his wand.

"I read about the pregnancy spell, to determine if you are pregnant, so lets try it. He waves his wand, and silently says the spell. A white fog encases Hermione until she is invisible to Draco. The fog turns greenish-blue and dissipates. Draco slumps down with his hands on his Hermione speaks again.

"Well? What did the teal fog mean?" She asks and stares at him. Draco turns removes his head from his hand, and turns his head to her. He has tears welling up in his eyes, and looks at Hermione so seriously that you would have thought he had killed his parents.

"You're . . . you're pregnant."


	4. The Morning

Malfoy's Creation

By Jess Fern

I OWN NOTHING OF HARRY POTTER!

Chapter 4

I soak in his words as they register in my head. _I'm pregnant. _I glare at him after this sudden realization is implanted in my memories forever. He notices the dirty look, and shrugs his shoulders and asks, "What?". I am about to scream profanities at him.

"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL. YOU KNOCKED ME UP. I SHOULD CUT OFf YOUR-" I am cut off, as I jump for me wand just before he does.

"Hermione, settle down. I am sorry, I'm not ready either. I mean, I'll be a terrible father. If I end up like my father, my children will hate me. I cant become him. I cant. I cant." And for the first in my life I witness tears of regret coming from Draco Malfoy. _He's worried that he'll be a terrible father, and I'm screaming at him. _ I sit down next to him and cradle his head on my breast. He looks up and studies my face. I kiss his forehead as he lies down on the bed.

"What are we going to do? We cant tell anyone. Not yet. We may never tell them, they may just figure it out. We'd be outcasts. I mean, c'mon! We hated each other in school, and now I'm engaged to you and carrying your baby. Everyone would think I was raped." I say an instantly regret it. His face turns white and he looks down at my where my baby would be.

"We have to go a healer. We can ask them what we need to do. First I'll set up a security charm around the property. Thankfully, this is the only house that we own that my family never goes to at all. The last time we were here was about 5 years ago." He says and takes his wand. I follow him down the stairs and out the front of the house. He waves his wand and chants softly again. I walk back into the cabin and to the kitchen. I open the fridge and see nothing in it. I open cupboards, drawers, and cabinets, but found not even a crumb of food. I sit at the counter and wait for Draco to return. I wait, but finally I fall asleep on the counter.

I am suddenly aware to the tapping on my shoulder. I move my hand to my hip pocket and grasp my wand. I snap my eyes open and poke my wand into my enemy's neck. I stare at him coldly amd he stares right back. His lips are moving but I ignore him. I am about to ask Malfoy what the hell he's doing, until I realize I'm not in school anymore. Draco is my enemy, he's my fiancee, and the father to my child. I lower my wand and drop it on the hardwood floor. It hits the floor with a loud clatter. I stare into his eyes and start crying. I eventually talk between sobs.

"I'm . . . sorry. I'm so sorry Draco. I thought we were back at Hogwarts for a moment. I was so scared and defensive . . . with just a slight tap on my shoulder. I'm sorry." I trail back into sobs once again. He wraps his arms around me and puts his chin on top of my head. I cry into his shoulder. Eventually he grabs under my knees and carries me to the living room. He lies me down on the couch and puts a blanket over me. He kisses my cheek and walks away. I drift off to sleep without the help of exhaustiveness from sex to lull me to sleep.

In the morning, I open my eyes and see draco sitting in a brown leather chair across from the couch. He holds his wand at the tips of his fingers. His eyes are open, and directly on me. I sit up and smile at him.

"Did you stay up all night?" I look at the bags under his eyes. He nods and twirls his wand between his fingers.

"I was making sure no one came in the night. Making sure you were alright. I couldnt stand to close my eyes for even a minute. You slept like a baby." His eyes go wide. "Sorry, bad choice of words." My stomach growls and I grimace and hold it, the hunger so strong it's painful. He gets up and I shake my head.

"No, I'm just hungry. I dint eat anything last night. Thats why I was in the kitchen. I was waiting for you to make food. There was none in the cabinets." He looks relieved. He helps me up, and I let him carry me yet again to the 10 pace walk to the kitchen. He sits me down in a stool. He opens a cupboard, closes it, and waves his wand. He opens the cupboard again and food is practically spilling out of the shelves.

"What would you like?" He asks and grabs a plate.

"Pancakes." His face deflates at hearing that. I laugh, and get up and ask where the ingredients are. He grabs then from all their spots and sets them on the counter beside the stove. I ask for a pan, spatula, measuring cup, bowl, and spoon. He retrieves all and sets them down.

"You may want to pay attention. **Close** attention." I say slowly and he nods. I turn the stove on and mix all the ingredients together. I set the pan on the stove and slide some butter on it. Once the batter is thoroughly mixed, I pour it into the hot pan. I grab the spatula and flip the pancake, finding the one side perfectly golden. I flip it one more time and flop it onto the plate Draco grabbed at first. I continue cook and flipp pancakes until we are out of batter.

"Voila! I guess I'll have to teach you how to make pancakes if the . . ." I stop because he know exactly what i'm talking about. "Do you have any maple syrup?"


	5. The Attack

Chapter 5

The rest of the morning was very relaxed. After they finished their pancakes, they went for a stroll in the forest, glimpsing at does and their fawns. Finding small nooks in hollow logs, and hidden caves. One particular place was a cave in the ground, covered by brush.

"I really like this one. If you cant find me, come right here." I say to Draco as I hold his arm. We walk past a large oak tree, and I hear a faint rustle. I turn my head, and just catch of glimpse of him. He runs past in his long coat, but I dont see him again. Suddenly draco lets out a painful oomph, and is on the ground. I see the shadow from the sunlight of 2 figures. I scream and the the figures stop and trudge toward me.

"Who the hell are you?" I scream and kneel down next to draco he grabs for my hand and holds it tightly. The figures remove the cloak thaat rendered them invisible. _Wait a minute, cloak? Invisible?_

"Urgh! Harry! What the fuck do you think you are doing? I scream and push him back. The other person with the red hair and disgusted look. He keeps kicking Draco very hard. I pull him away and kneel again by draco. By this time he has passed out. I grasp his hand, and grab my wand.

"I COULD HEX THE BOTH OF YOU. WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? WHY HAVE YOU ATTACKED DRACO? WHO, BY THE WAY, IS MY FIANCEE?!" I scream at the top of my lungs. They hang there heads in shame, and I hear Ron whimper as his face turns red in anger.

"'Mione, we didn't realize . . . It was only-" Harry tries to explain, but I wont hear it. I take Draco's hand and put it to my abdomen. The two aurors perk up in surprise. I stare up at them and sigh, the tears pouring out of my eyes.

"What . . . did the bloody ferret rape you?" Ron asks skeptically. I glare at him and shake my head.

"No . . . no you bloody git! I did it with Draco Malfoy on purpose, and we both loved it. I didnt want to be pregnant, but I didnt take the contraception potion, because I'm a fucking idiot. So we did it, and I dont regret. I dont, and honestly, I want this child. So gossip to the whole wizarding world that a gryffindor and a slytherin are in love, we can be outcasts, but we'll be outcasts together. Now, will you support, or will you fight me? Cause we have no one supporting us, the Malfoy's disowned Draco, and my parents dont know yet. So please . . . will you be here for me? Not for Draco, but for me?" I say and sob as I finish my rant. They nod and kneel before me, so we are all at eye level.

"We will . . . but only for you." He begins. I nod, because thats good enough for me." And we'll be here the moment, he . . . err she? It, arrives. We will visit every week, and bring Ginny and Lavender, wont we ron?" Harry finishes and looks to Ron. He stifles a sob, and nods. I go and hug my 2 best friends and stand up. I chuckle a bit. I whisper the first spell that really reminds me of the earlier years at Hogwarts.

"Windgardium Leviosa." I say as I point my wand at Draco. His body floats to the air and I direct it back to the cabin. I lead Harry and Ron in. They look in at the baeutiful home. I laugh at their looks of shock.

"Well, the baby will live a life of luxury." Ron says with a snort. I sigh, and forget how poor ron was, how he always had hand me downs.

"Wait here, please. Contact ginny and lavender via patronus. It's best that way. They'll probably be hear straight away after that." I guide Draco up the stairs. I am quite proud that I was able to hold concentration that long on the spell. I open the door to our bedroom, and lower him to the bed and remove his clothes and put him into pajama pants. I kiss his forehead, and shut the door. I walk back downstairs and find Ginny and Lavender sitting down on the couch, whispering to their companions. I clear my throat and their heads turn. Ginny stands up and walks over to me and hugs me.

"Why didnt you call me? I wouldve answered." She says as she strokes my back.

"Well, I honestly had no time. Having to flee Malfoy Manor, and coming here and verything. It was a bit hard." I say with a slight smile.

"Is it true then? That malfoy popped the cherry?" Ginny says gently, a if she's stil trying to calm me. I giggle and answer.

"Oh we did that a _long_ time ago. But thats a different story for a different day, a different time, under different circumstances. But he most certainly knocked me up. Can you check, I mean you used a spell, but your a healer, and we havent gotten the chance to meet up with one." I say and she nods and leads me up the stairs. Lavender jumps up and follows.

"Hermione, I need you to remove you pants and underwear. I made a mixture that will tell us if you are, but unfortunately, it has to be smeared on like a cream. And thats my job. So lets get this over with." We are in the bathroom, so I sit down on the loo and spread my legs.. Ginny moves forward and smears the blue cream all over my pubic regions, and a dreadful pain is all over my body. Then I see memories, but not regualr memories, sex memories, all the times I hooked up with Draco, every time he rammed into me. I scream painfully, and loudly. I hear the boys running up the stairs, and them pounding on the door, but that is all muffled, and all I hear and see and feel is Draco, screaming my name as he comes to orgasm, cursing as he feels my tight holes clench around his throbbing dick, then it stops but everything is still muffled and blurry, and then I hear the silent whisper, the one that started it all.

_Do you want this? Granger, are you sure? _Draco whispers in my head.

_Yes, I need you to take my virginty, I need your hard big cock shoved _

_ into me over and over again. Do it now._

I say pleadingly, and the worst pain I have ever felt rips through me. I scream so loud that I'm sure it wakes even Draco up. The last I remember, is seeing Draco pick me up and tears fall from his eyes. I reach my hand up and stoke his cheek and pass out.

_What happened . . .Where am I . . .Where is Draco . . .Am I dead? _These are the questions that bounce around my head unanswered. I am accutely aware of soft warm blankets wrap around me, and a dreadful stomache. I open my eyes, and see the room in the cabin, the room I share with Draco. I sit up and look around. The room is empty, but the door is cracked open. I smell cookies baking, and get out of bed. I wobble a bit, and stand. Even with the stomach ache, the cookies smell tasty. I look down, and find I'm wearing a fitted blue t-shirt and plaid pajama pants. I shrug and grab my wand. I dash out of my room and grasp the stair railing. And slide down it, legs outward, with my bum sliding on the polished wood. I jump down expertly and find everyone staring at me. I smile and ask the only thing that comes to mind.

"Where's the cookies?"

**Please review! I really enjoyed writing this chapter a lot!**


	6. The Refusal

Chapter 6

Draco is the first to speak. "Yeah, mione, they're, uh, they're over there." He gestures towards a tall woman. I realize it's my mother. _Shit._ I smile and take a cookie from the tray.

"Mione, be careful the cookies just got out!" She says as I grab the cookie. I gasp and watch as the red welt forms on my hand.

"Damn it! Shit that hurt, aw fuck . . ." I say very loudly, and everyone stares at me once more. "Sorry, mum." I say apolegetically. She nods and sets the cookie try on the window sill. I sit down and much down my cookies. Everyone watches me as if I'm about to burst into flames.

"So how long was I out? Like a day or 2-" and am cut off as ginny speaks.

" 2 months." She says and looks away as shock registers on my face.

"Wha- but how? I coulnt possibly live for 2 months!" I yell out.

"Well, we wernt sure either, but Ginny made a potion that allows someone to sleep for extensive periods of time, without loosing or gaining anything- well . . . much at least." Harry says and is onlys staring at one thing; my abdomen. I look down and nearly faint. My belly is bulging quite a bit.

"See, uh, thats the thing. She cant delay the fetus from growing. And well that happened." Draco says nervously. I look at him and then at Harry, then at Ginny.

"After we did the thing in the bathroom, something blocked us from opening the door. You kept moaning and screaming for Draco. When he finally woke he was confused why Ron and Harry were banging on his bathroom door. Then he heard you scream his name, and shoved them away and the door unlocked, he ran into the bathroom, and saw Hermione, bleeding everywhere, you were flayling around, breaking things. You shattered the mirror and cut yourself up pretty badly. Draco grabbed you hugged you, and finally you seised. You blacked out after that, and he carried you to your room. I guess he healed you there, 'cause we found some bloody sheets sitting outside the door. When you didnt wake up, we started worrying, we waited a week, and that turned to a month. Finally we phoned your mum and told her to come over. She came, and we gave her the guest bedroom. We have been worrying, ever since." Ginny finishes. Then gets a bit angry.

"But you know what these two idiots did when they saw you bloody and naked? They fucking fainted, the wimps." I laugh. I look at Draco, sympathetically, knowing how awful that must have been.

"Well, that answers the question then." I say and everyone looks at me quizzically. "thats the whole reason we did that! To see if I was pregnant or not!" I say and they open their mouths saying silent 'oh's.

"Honestly, I've been asleep for 2 months, and I remember that!" I say exasperated. I turn to mum. "Where's Dad?" I say and she sits down.

"He is on holiday. With his new girlfriend." Mum says and looks away.

"You and Dad got a divorce? Why? What happened?" I say as tears come to my eyes.

"I caught him shagging the bitch. She's 20." She says and pushes back tears. I start wailing.

"Why the hell would he do it?! Why?! He would never do that! Why!" I scream and they start trying to calm me down. I push past them, and run up the stairs. I trip on the rug in the hallway and start crying at the pain in my leg, knowing that I've probably twisted it.

"Draco! Draco, please come quick! Please come alone!" I yell in pain and agony. He dashes up the stairs and is about to run into the hall but skids to a halt. He bends down and inspects my leg. I see a big purple bruise forming and cry out as he lightly strokes his fingers along my ankle.

"Why do you have to keep hurting yourself, 'Mione?" He says jokingly, but one look from me shuts him up. He picks me up and I wrap my arms around his neck. He walks me to the bedroom, and lies me on the bed. He grabs his wand and starts chanting quietly. I feel movement in my ankle, and a feeling so amazing I moan in pleasure. He looks up and smiles. I smile back and grab his shirt collar so he's lying on top of me. He chuckles and removes his shirt. In one quick motion, he rolls us over, so I am not on top. I move my hands to his chest and start moving them slowly over every ab, and vein. I look down at my bulging belly, and think _Lucky Ass. _I move my lips to his and we kiss passionately and heated. He grabs my shirt and slowly removes. My breasts are now exposed, and I notice, that they look much larger. _Damn hormones._ But clearly draco is enjoying the new size adjustment, as he trails kisses from my lips, to my neck, down to my cleavage where he buries his face. A groan escapes my mouth as he moves his mouth to my left breast. His hand comes up and starts pinching and pulling the right one. I use my hand and move his head up so its facing me now. I stare at him with intensity and love, needing his beautiful member inside me. He sits up and scoots away from me.

"What?" I ask sadly.

"I cant. I wont. No until I know its safe for the baby. I might hurt it." He says. I sigh.

"Fine. After this, we are going to ask Ginny if we can have mind-blowing sex while I'm pregnant. Okay? No let me give you a blow job to think about it." I say and he lays down obediently. I smile and kiss him on the lips. I Move down and my hand grabs his long thick penis. It's enormous, and I love it. I move my hand up and down slowly speeding up. He groans and I smile smuggly. I lower my mouth to his balls and start sucking on them as my hand continues faster and faster. He grunts and I know it means hes about to cum. I smirk and move my head up his 7 inch shaft. He gasps and speaks.

"Bloody hell mione. Juts fucking do it already you little tease! Oh merlin yes!" He screams as I quickly take his whole length to the back up my throat. I hum against his pulsing dick and he yells out.

"Holy Shit! Please hermione, I beg of you, make me cum!" He yells. I move my mouth faster and faster. My hand goes up and rubs his balls. He pulls out. And is catching his breath as his cock stands there fully erect. I open my mouth, and he squirts his load right at me with a final victorious yell of ecstasy. His cum sprays everywhere; it's stuck in my hair, al over the sheets, on my breasts, and so much of it went in my mouth. I swallow the delicious sticky matter and fall back onto his lap where his deflating dick slumps down. I look up at the ceiling as he gasps.

"That . . .was . . .the best . . .ever!" He yells in triumph. He leans over and kisses me sweetly before crawling between my legs. He lowers his head slowly as he breathes hot air on to my moist folds. He moves his hand to my slit and starts rubbing it and running his fingers up and down it. He moves his hand to his lips and wets all the fingers. Then he moves it to my ass and inserts 1 finger, making me gasp as the new feeling overwhelms me. He inserts another and another and another into my tight asshole and moves them back and forth slowly. I can only think of one thing he might be doing. He's prepping me for anal. He lowers his mouth to my clit and starts sucking it good. He moves his 4 fingers faster and faster. I whisper 2 words as he does so knowing he'll need one more thing to complete his mission.

"Accio lubricant." I say and smile as a small tube of clear liquid appears in my hand. He looks up and has a 'praise merlin' face on. I hand him the tube and he gladly takes it. He sits up on his knees and we look at his limp cock. I grin and move my fingers to my clit. I start rubbing it and pinching it. I slide a finger in, then two. I move my free hand to my breasts and start kneading them and moan as I watch draco rub his ever growing member.

"Oh great gryffindor!" I shout as I watch his head fall back as he orgasms once more. He shoots it directly at my core and it hits me like an explosion. I thrash against the pillows as Draco leans his hand forward and starts massaging the cum into my slit. I thrash in ecstasy.

"Draco, fuck me in my arse or I swear, the next time I blow you, I _will_ bite!" I howl at him and he looks utterly scared at the deal he opens the lube quickly and squirts a big glob on his fingertips. He starts rubbing it onto his cock and then hands me the tube. I squeeze a less out than him and start rubbing it onto my arse. I shove one finger into it, and it slides smoothly. Once we are ready, he positions his penis at the hole and speaks.

"It might hurt. I havent done this to you before. How did you know what to do?" He asks as he rubs his member slowly and teasingly. I smile and say, "I've seen a good porno." I smirk, as he wears a look that reads _I'm impressed._ He slowly pushes his dick into the whole and I scream in pain. He pls out immediately and looks concerned. I shake my head for him to continue. He goes slower, and only inserts the head. Then he pulls out goes a little farther, a little faster. Then deeper, and then I faint in intoxication of the feeling.

**Really smutty chapter, I know. Please review!**


	7. A Visit from Father

A Year in Montreal

By Jess Fern

Chapter 7

**This Chapter will be in Draco's view**

I sleep soundly and deeply, dreaming of a beautiful teasing mistress. She has extremely curly brown hair and the smoothest skin you've ever seen, and light brown eyes with specks of dark brown in them. She lays over me and is about to kiss me when she screams out.

_"Draco! Draco please help me! Draco!" _she says, but it's almost as if her voice is muffled like its being said throw a pillow. I know something isnt right by the urgency in her voice. I open my eyes and hear the screaming again, but much clearer. There's pounding and worried voices screaming, "Hermione? Hermione!". I jump up and through open the door. I dash uot and find Weasley and Potter pounding on the door.

"What the ****? Are you two _trying _to break the door?" I yell at them. Their heads turn towards me and glare.

"YES!" They tell me with more seriousness than I've ever heard from them. Then I hear the awful screaming.

"Draco! Draco! Draco I need you! Draco, please hurry! Ple-" Then they stop I push the gryffindors away and jiggle the handle, b=ut its locked from the inside.

"Hermione! Mione, open the door! Now!" I yell to her from behid the door. I keep turning the handle, and finally it opens. What I see before me is worse than the worst muggle horror film I've ever seen. The blood is everywhere. Ginny's arms and hands are covered in it and minoe is drenched. Her arm is squirting blood, and I wonder what happened, but I see the broken mirror. I crouch down and pick her limp form. She is shaking intensely,and muttering inaudible words. I only catch a few, lke "baby" and "girl". I walk out of the bathroom only to find Potter and weasley passed out on the floor.

_****._ I carry hermione to our room and lie her on the bed. I start mending the wound as quickly as possible. It takes about 5 minutes for it t heal, leaving only a jagged scar that can be removed. _Oh **** Ginny._ I walk out and back to the bathroom. _Wait, I thought Lavender came up here too. _I look around and find her no where in sight. When I get to the bathroom, I find ginny crouched on the floor, her head between her knees. She is rocking back and forth, speaking words that make no sense.

"Attack, he's going to attack. Someone will die. Anyone here will die for Hermione." I stop and kneel down.

"Ginny. Ginny, come on its over now. Ginny?" She isnt responding, so I do the only thing I can think of, which I absolutely hate. SLAP. Ginny looks up and clocks me right in the jaw

"Bloody ****! My jaw!" I scream. And Ginny looks around and grabs her wand from her bloody skirt pocket. She starts casting enchantments, one the mops of the blood, another that puts the glass back together.

"Ginny are you alright?" I ask apolegetically as I rub my jaw. She looks over once she has finished and grabs my face. She examines my jaw and shakes her head.

"Leave it to Malfoy to make a fuss over a bruised lip. Why the **** did you slap me?" She asks slightly annoyed.

"You werent waking up. You were in a trance, sort of." I say and help her up. She grabs my hand and walks out of the bathroom. She looks down at ron and harry and whispers something.

"****. You two are _such_ ****." She says with a smirk. "Dont worry I can revive them."

"Who was worrying?" I say. My face deflates as I remember my fiancee still lying in a blood soaked bed. " I have to go. Hermione is still in my room. Oh, before I go, do you remember where Lavender went?" I say. Ginny rolls her eyes.

"Oh yes. I told her to go and get hermione's mother. Lets see how long that takes." She says with a chuckle. I try to laugh but its impossible. I walk to our room and find hermione fast asleep. I levitate her above the bed so I can change the sheets. My hands are stained red when I'm finsihed removing the sheets, so I go to the bathroom and wash them several times. Ginny is no where in sight and neither are the boys. _Crap, I lost concentration._ I think to myself and know hermione will be lying on the sheetless bed. I return and find I was correct amd begin the leviatatiom spell again. I grab some clean sheets from the closet and spread them on the bed. Before I lay Hermione back on the bed, I clean her and remove her clothes. It takes some time trying to fimd the purple beaded bag with all her belongings, but I do find it. It takes much longer to rummage around to find some pajamas. I find a stretchy shirt and put it on her and some plaid pants and throw those on too. Finally. I tuck her in to bed and kiss her sweetly. She rustles at feeling my lips on her skin. I walk out of the bedroom and go downstairs. Ginny is putting both potter and weasley on the two couches. I see there eyes starting to stir.

"So what do you think made them faint?" I say trying not to laugh, because that sounds an awful lot like what I said in our third year. She sighs and answers.

"The blood. Not the look of it, the amount." She says slowly. I look over. She looks dreadful. Blood all over her knees and smeared on her face. She hasnt changed her clothes yet.

"Ginny, go home. Get changed. I can hold the fort." I say to her she stands up and nods. She walks to the Fireplace and says s location I dont recognize. I had at first thought she lived at Grimmauld Place, but maybe she isnt living with potter. I go to the kitchen and make a cup of tea while I wait for people. I wait an hour, at which Weasley and Potter wake up. They ask a multitude of questions, all of which I answer without a smirk, or even a sarcastic tone. A couple hours later, Ginny comes back all clean and fresh. She asks if Hemrione has woken up yet and I shake my head. Having heard no sounds. She looks perplexed, and goes up to check on her. When she returns she looks grim.

"I dont think shell be waking anytime soon. This is what muggles refer to as a coma. Coma in latin means deep sleep. I don know how long she'll be, but she wont live long without something. I can brew a potion that will ensure that her apetite doesnt grow or shrink. That non of her bodily functions fail. Itll be as if shes dead but not. I can make the potion and give it to her soon. Probably a few days. Has anyone heard from lavender?" We all shake our heads. She nods and walks over to Potter and smacks him in the face, very hard. Then she walks over to Weasley and smacks him the same, though even harder than Potter.

"What the **** Ginny?" They say at the same time.

"Thats for passing out. Now look at Draco." They look at me, and then turn back to her. "He had to carry Hermione out of that, heal her, and slap me, which I'm fairly sure he didnt want to do but had to as I was in shock. Now you tell me, Harry, would you have done the same if mine and hermione's positions hadm been switched?" He looks so ashamed and shakes his head. "I didnt think so, there is another reason why I dont want to marry you. You have to prove yourself." She says and walks away. Potter looks depressed, and I honestly feel sorry for him.

Everyone becomes depressed after that. No one does anything, except watch Hermione. Ginny brewed the ption in less than a day and gave it to hermione. About two weeks after the incident, Lavender finally arrives with Hermione's mother. She looks like an older version of Hermione, though very happy, and I know Lavender didnt tell her a thing. I walk up to mrs. granger, and dhake her hand.

"Welcome, Mrs. Granger, to our cabin. I'm Draco malfoy, your daughters fiancee." I say politely, she looks at me sternly.

"Are you the one that tormented her in school?" She says with her eyes completely burning with hatred.

"Yes, maam. But Hermione would never have agreed to marry me if I hadnt changed." I say as calmly as I can muster. She draws her hand back and slaps me in a backhanded fashion.

"That is for being an enormous pain in the arse to her." She says and I nod with disappoint. Then she comes and hugs me.

"And that is for being amazing to her, welcome to the family. Now where is Hermione?" She asks and I'm about to run away, knowing she might kill me if she knew I caused her injuries.

"She's resting a bit. She is uh . . ." I start, but know she'll have to know eventually. "Hermione is pregnant. By me. And she wanted to know if she realy was, so we tryeda method of pregnancy test, and we didnt know it would be painful. Amd now, she is sorta in a coma." I say nervously. She looks completely shocked.

"She's pregnant? What is it?" She asks as she stares at the wall.

"I'm pretty sure it's a girl. She is about a month pregnant."

"Oh, alright." she says and then snaps back. "Wjo are these other people? I know Ron, and Lavender. Oh and Harry, but who are you?" She says as she looks at Ginny.

"I'm Ginny Weasley, Ron's younger sister. And Hermione's friend." Ginny says nervously.

"Oh yes yes! Hermion has said a lot about you!" She says in sudden realization. I tap her on the shulder.

"Would you like to see hermione?" I ask her slowly. She nods and I walk toward the stairs. She follows me slowly, taking in every detail of the place. We trudge up the stairs and to my room. I just notice everyone decided to follow. I ope the door and turn the lihts on. We stare at the breathing form that is Hermione. Ginny uncovers the blanket from her and looks of shock pop up around the room. Her abdomen is distended, like she is stowing a shirt underneath, and her breasts have grown notably.

"Ginny, I thought you said the potion would prevent growth or shrinkage?" I ask in high hopes that this is a dream.

"Well, apparently not in baby growth or breast development. Congratulations." Ginny says trying to lightnen the mood.

"Th-thanks." I say and sulk out of the room. I walk down the hall out to the balcony and look down at the river flowing below.

_I'm not ready. I'm going to get one of them killed. Something is going to happen. _I roll up my sleeve and look down at the ugly mark. I'm branded forever. It will never come off._ I can never let her see it. Hermione can ignore, how could she have done it with a death eater, but she knows i'm not anymore. But the baby, when she's old enough to understand, I'll tell her._ I stand on the balcony a little longer. I dont think of the consequences and jump over the balcony, a good 10 foot drop. I land on my feet, but feel only slight pain. I start running through the woods, knowing that I can apparate back if I need to. I finally stop and find myself in a huge circle, made entirely of trees. The only thing in the middle is a tall man with long platinum blond hair.

"Hello, Draco. So good to see you. How is the mudblood?" my father asks with a laugh.

"what the **** are you doing here?" I ask him as I shoot daggers at him.

"Now really, that is no way to talk to your father. But really, how is the mudblood. I heard you knocked her up. And that she is still sleeping from that little accident you caused. Is the child a girl or a boy?" He says slyly.

"Why do you care? We arent going to let you see her." I say and immediately regret it.

"Aw, a girl is it? Well, not exactly the malfoy heir, but she'll do just the same."

"What do you mean? That _you _actually think itll be a Slytherin? Like the rest of the family, except Sirius Black of course. Maybe she'll be a gryffindor, no that I want her to be stupid enough to do brave things. She'll probably be a ravenclaw." I say as I realize I'm more arguing with myself.

"Oh, you wish her to be a gryffindor, or a petty ravenclaw. Why dont you have more kids and you can have one in hufflepuff too!" He says and apparates away.

"Dammit." I say as I too apparate.


	8. The Wedding Plans

A Year In Montreal

By Jess Fern

Chapter 8

_"Why do you keep fucking hurting her Malfoy! She needs to be kept _out_ of pain, but you put her through it!" _Hermione hears Draco scream as she gains consciousness and sees Draco lying next to her, still sleeping. He faces her, and he looks beautiful as he sleeps. He doesn't wear a shirt, so she runs her hand over his rock hard abs. She moves her hand to the same spot and notices the bump has grown a bit. Draco stirs as Hermione rubs her hand on every crevice of his chiseled chest. His eyes crack open, and the first sight he sees is Hermione's angelic face. He moves his hand to her bump where her hand is.

"Good morning, Mione." He says to her and leans down and kisses her belly, hermione's free hand runs her fingers in his hair. He leans up an kisses her lips, but notices tears in her eyes.

"Whats wrong?" He asks as he grasps her small hands in his. She sniffs and everything spills out.

"W-we know what the child is, b-but we haven't even d-discussed baby names." Hermione says. "But, it isn't just th-that! I now realize i'm pregnant, but now I'm so fat and ugly. And the w-wedding," She continues as she turns the ring on her finger. "We haven't even had anything about, or spoken about it, we must have the wedding soon. Please?" She asks and he nods and helps her out of bed. She smells her clothes and grimaces. Draco grins and comes behind her and hugs her. His hands are planted just below her belly. Hermione turns her head and Draco kisses her and she pulls away and smiles.

"Draco, I have no clothes, I need to go to Diagon Alley." hermione says as he walks backwards and starts undressing. Hermione finds some jeans that seem the right size, and a shirt that fits too. "Thats strange. Draco, where'd these clothes come from?" She asks and he looks over at the casual outfit. "It was in the drawers, weird though." He says as he pulls on some cakis and a polo shirt.

"Lets go downstairs and eat something before we go." Draco says as picks up my purple purse and hands it to me. He puts his hand around my waist and we walk out of the room. They walk downstairs and find everyone still asleep; Harry and Ginny both on the couch, Ron and lavender on the adjacent. They go to the kitchen and find some toast and oatmeal set out with a cup a tea as well. Still warm. Draco eats his oatmeal and sees hermione already done with her food. He offers his toast and she reluctantly takes it. Draco chuckles at the speed it disappeared. Once they finish the tea, they go to the fireplace and are about to floo, when they forget the others, and quickly write a note. They resume there positions and Draco goes first.

"DIAGON ALLEY!" he shouts as he throws the floo powder down. Hermione grabs the powder and does the same.

"DIAGON ALLEY!" And she finds herself in Flourish and Blotts, her favorite place in the wizarding world. She finds an interesting looking book and is about to buy it when she remembers she hasn't even a knut. She walks out and finds the alley busy and clamoring. She sees Draco looking in every shop window turning around, looking for something. He must've found it, because he starts sprinting towards me. He embraces me when he reaches me. I hug him, and he lets go and looks me over.

"Draco, honestly! I am fine, must've went one too far is all." I say calmly, and he nods but doesn't look convinced. "Draco . . . why were you so distraught? I was just in Flourish and Blotts." I say as if it was obvious, and, it was. He brings his palm to his forehead.

"Whenever you are lost in Diagon alley, Flourish and Blotts is the first place I'll check." He states, most likely for his own reference. I lean up and attempt to kiss him, but the stupid bump gets in the way. He fills the gap and holds me there, in the middle of Diagon Alley. I pull away and whisper to his ear, "We may need to go into a a shop, as no one knows about "us" yet." I say softly, and he nods in agreement. I take his hand and we go to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. It brings back memories, all the sweets and jokes, the color and noise. I find some peruvian instant darkness powder and show Draco, who frowns, when I remember in our 6th year when he used it to help the death eaters into the school. I still need them, as they will be useful in the case of an attack. I also see the decoy detonators, and grab a couple of those. They go to the counter to pay and find George standing there.

"Blimey! Hermione what are you doing here with Draco Malfoy!" Then his eyes fall to her bump and he smiles. "Malfoy knocked you up? Well, this is a surprise. How long?" He asks as he takes the 10 galleons, 12 sickles, and 5 knuts.

"3 months? Im not sure I was knocked out for 2 months." She says slowly, and decides to change the subject. "Hows Angelina?" I ask.

"Shes fine, better even! Shes pregnant too!" He says a bit nervously.

"Congratulations." Draco says, and grabs the things and motions to the door.

"Thank you George, and do keep the me and Draco thing low key!" I say as we head out the door.

"Well, we should get to the actual shopping and head back." Draco says and leads me to Patil's Pregnancy and Plus. I look at Draco nervously, and he nods, hands me 50 galleons, and heads to Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment. Hermione looks around and finds clothing. She finds a green dress ;much like the one Draco proposed to her in, a Red dress, a several shirts, many pants, and three sweaters. Then she goes to the baby's clothing and only buys one grass green onesy as she doesn't want to go all out. She walks around a bit more and sees Parvati Patil staring at her oddly. She walks over to Hermione, but cant tell that she's expecting because of all the clothing in her arms.

"Hermione! It's so good to see you!" She says and smiles happily.

"And you Parvati. I was here buying a few things." I say to her and look and the big pile of clothes. She looks and laughs.

"A few? This is at least 40 galleons. Here I'll take it to the register." She says and takes the clothes to a counter a few paces away. She comes back and is about to speak when she stops dead in her tracks when she sees me.

"Oh my goodness! Your pregnant? To who?" She asks excitedly.

"You'll never believe me. You wont." Hermione says looking at the floor.

"Honestly, I wont laugh, or be rude or anything!" She promises and Hermione nods in defeat.

"Fine. It's . . . Draco Malfoy." Hermione exclaims and Parvati actually squeals.

"The pureblood pretty boy? Is the father of your baby? Holy gryffindor!" She says and leads me to the register. I hand her 40 galleons and she takes them. I over estimate my strength when I attempt to carry all 3 bags. Parvati comes to my aid and helps me to the door. I see Draco waiting patiently on the bench. When he sees the bags he takes all three and nods to Parvati .

"Congratulations!" She yells to us as we grab hands and apparate back to Montreal.

"We're home!" I call to any remaining people in the house. We arrived in the kitchen, and find the house quiet. Draco goes through the kitchen door that must be a passage way to take the bags to our room, and I walk to the living room. Everyone is there, but abnormally silent.

"Where did you go? You left no note!" Ron says to me as I look on very confused.

"I'm fairly certain I left a note I say as I put my hands into my pockets ad pul out a piece of parchment.

"Shit. Here you go." I say handing the smooth parchment to Ginny. "We went to Diagon alley to get some clothes for me." I say to them and they nod.

"Where's Draco?" Ginny asks. I point to the stares and Draco is standing at the top to start descending them. "What about Draco?" He asks as his face comes into view.

"They were worried about us. I, uh forgot to leave the note." I say and feel very stupid, but Draco only smirks.

"Alright, did you have a good time in Diagon Alley?" Harry asks and I nod.

"Yes, and maybe its as good a time as any, but . . . I want to get married." I say and everyone looks from me to Draco. Finally, my mother breaks the silence.

"Well, its about time you said a word!" I laugh at my mothers snide comment. Everyone assume me and Draco will go to the ministry and sign a couple papers, but me and Draco want a big wedding. So we get to work right away starting with the guest-list.

"Would you like to invite Sheamus Finnigan, dean thomas, and Neville Longbottom?" I say to Draco and he nods.

"And what about Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe and Goyle, the Weasley's, my mother, and the Patil's?" Draco says and I look at him like he's said Gryffindors are better.

"Yes, they seem fine. None are . . . none are death-eaters right? I know the Weasley's and the Patil's aren't." I say and he looks at me.

"No, pansy married a rich pureblood who shes madly in love with, Crabbe married Millicent Bulstrode and are happily together, even if it was arranged. Goyle gave up those ways and became a ministry worker. My mother, well Im not going to say she isn't a death eater, but she is much nicer than my father." Draco finishes. I nod in approval and add there names to the list. About thirty other names get on the list and we move on to the venue. We both agree that here is best, then we move on to decorations (trees and greenery), food (Rosemary chicken with asparagus and carrots, with a salad), and finally clothing. Me, Lavender, Ginny, and my mother head to a muggle dress shop and try on several dresses for pregnant women. I finally find the perfect dress. Its strapless, with a sweetheart cut, making my breasts much bigger than they appear, and pearls. I buy a veil, shoes, and some jewelry to compliment the dress. Lastly, we go back to Diagon alley, just Ginny and me, and go to the jewelry store.

"Why are we here, Mione?" Ginny asks. I look at her and show her my ring.

"I need to get Draco a ring!" Hermione practically yells to the ginger. They go to the men's rings and look around a bit. A tall skinny woman comes over.

"Do you need any help ladies? I'm Adelphia." She says and I nod. She leans down on the display cabinet.

"Well, what does your man look like? What's hi name?" She asks and I look at Ginny uneasily.

"He has platinum blond hair, pale grey eyes, tall lean, muscular. His name is Draco Malfoy. He's a pureblood." I say and Adelphia absorbs every word. She stares down at the rings and finds a large silver one with a pale bluestone in it. She removes it from the display and shows it to me.

"Is this one good?"She asks and I nod. She smiles and finds a blue velvet box and puts the ring gently inside the box. "That'll be 300 galleons." She says and ginny pulls out a large bag of coins, as if rehearsed.

"I think this will suffice." Ginny replies to Adelphia and She nods absentmindedly and hands us the box. I take it and drop it in my bag and pull the strings shut. We apparate to Montreal and find everyone sitting at the dining room table, a feast set out covering every open spot on the mahogany table.

"What's this?" I ask and they motion me to sit next to Draco, who pulls my chair out for me. I obey and sit down. Harry and Ron stand and hold up there glasses and we all reach for ours, but I hesitate. Draco leans over and puts his mouth to my ear.

"Nothing to worry about, love. Its sparkling cider. Oh, and this is your rehearsal dinner." He whispers to me before kissing my cheek. I remember that my wedding is tomorrow, but we didn't schedule a rehearsal dinner. This must be one of there 'schemes'. Harry taps his glass with a fork and everyone quiets.

"Before I begin my speech, I would like to thank lavender and Mrs granger for cooking all day." He says and raises his glass to the two woman. "Draco, I never liked you in school, but obviously hermione does, for she would not be carrying your child if she didn't. But if Hermione's happy, I'm happy." He raises his glass and sits down. Ron stands and I prepare to cringe, but I don't have to. Because Ron's speech is beautiful.

"I would first like to start by reciting a quote and a poem.

_Love is composed of a single soul inhabiting two bodies._

This was what Aristotle, a muggle philosopher said. And what he said is so true between you two.

_Fear no more the heat o' the sun; _

_Nor the furious winter's rages, _

_Thou thy worldly task hast done, _

_Home art gone, and ta'en thy wages; _

_Golden lads and girls all must, _

_As chimney sweepers come to dust. _

_Fear no more the frown of the great, _

_Thou art past the tyrant's stroke: _

_Care no more to clothe and eat; _

_To thee the reed is as the oak: _

_The scepter, learning, physic, must _

_All follow this, and come to dust. _

_Fear no more the lightning-flash, _

_Nor the all-dread thunder-stone; _

_Fear not slander, censure rash; _

_Thou hast finished joy and moan; _

_All lovers young, all lovers must _

_Consign to thee, and come to dust. _

_No exorciser harm thee! _

_Nor no witchcraft charm thee! _

_Ghost unlaid forbear thee! _

_Nothing ill come near thee! _

_Quiet consummation have; _

_And renowned be thy grave!_

This poem, also by a muggle by the name of William Shakespeare, is a message from me to you; do not fear anything if you both have love." Ron finishes and sits down. No one else stands up, and Ginny says, "They were the only ones who insisted upon doing a speech. Now let's feast!"


	9. The Vows

The Year in Montreal

By Jess Fern

Chapter 9

The feast was brilliant! The food was amazing, and there was always something to talk about. My mother asked about my bridesmaids, and in response, Ginny stands up and bows, making everyone laugh. Then Lavender stands, and she curtsies but knocks Ron's glass out his hand, and it falls with a crash. Lavender blushes, and bends down with Ron to help pick up the glass. Then we all remember we're wizards, and things start getting out of hand. Draco pops some real champagne and pours himself a large glass, and drinks it all. All of the wizards take a glass, except for Lavender and Ginny for some reason, because Ginny almost always drinks alcohol at parties. My mother also declines, so only the men drink. They become completely drunk because they start putting there hands around each other's shoulders and singing an irish drinking song, but they sing so terribly, that we all just laugh at them. Once the alcohol is all gone, we all retreat to our sleeping arrangements. Me and Draco attempt the stairs, but Draco fumbles up the stairs and almost trips.

"Shit, Draco! You cannot have a hangover on our wedding! Ginny? Do you have anything that can cure hangover? Before it starts?" I call down and ginny walks over to the stairs, looks at Draco, rolls her eyes, and nods. I take Draco to our bedroom, where things end with me knocking him out. He tries countless times to remove my clothes, asks for more alcohol, and a blow job. I finally grab my wand as he starts giggling at my fat, and think of the only thing that comes to mind in my upset mind.

"Stupefy! Oh thank Merlin!" I say in relief, and he falls to the bed, as the inevitable happened. I hear Ginny making her way up the stairs and open the door for her. She sees Draco asleep on the bed, and looks at me.

"Did he pass out?" She asks and I twirl my wand.

"Sort of, I may have stupefied him?" I say nervously. Ginny laughs and asks why.

"He was becoming a pain in the ass. Asking for a blow job, trying to take my clothes, then the thing he did to make me snap . . . he laughed at my fat." I say and look at his lean form on the bed. Ginny rubs my back.

"He didn't mean it, Mione. He was drunk, believe me. Harry was the same way, except asking for . . . Its stupid." Ginny says, but she finally gives in.

"He was asking for his cloak of invisibility, but I said 'It's not here, so you cant have it. Why do want it?' he answers,'I wanted to fuck you invisibly!' then he passed out! Don't laugh!" She says and punches me in the stomach. She regrets it when she sees my grimace.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to, I mean you can too!" She says and smiles, but I shake my head.

"You arent pregnant though! It wouldn't be the same affect!" I say jokingly. She looks away, with a distant look in her eyes.

"Well, um, there is something I should tell you. You see about a week ago, I was eating my favorite food; scrambled eggs. And I got sick after I ate them. Harry was all worried. So I told him to calm down, that id go to a healer in the morning. Well, I went to the healer, and she told me there wasn't anything wrong, but then I said well if there isn't anything wrong, what's _wrong_? And she said very slowly, Mrs. Potter, you are pregnant." Ginny says with a shrug. I punch her what I assume is her uterus, and she holds her stomach.

"Thats for not telling me." Then I hug her and whisper, "Congratulations." She hugs right back. We remember that Draco will have a hangover if we don't do anything, so we get to work. I open his mouth and ginny sticks a funnel in and she pours the potion in his mouth. Instantly, he sits up and runs to the bathroom and turns the faucet on. He pushes his head into the sink and starts chugging the water.

"Ginny, that was a potion right?" I ask suspiciously.

"Uhm, not exactly. I found a bottle of whiskey, champagne, cinnamon, gunpowder, and Cyenne pepper, mixed together, and and some water." She says nervously. I look at her confused.

"Where the hell did you get gunpowder in the middle of the woods?" I ask and she says she found a gun locker, with old guns inside. Draco stands up, looks at us satisfied, then turns to the loo and starts throwing up.

"The only problem is the concoction works, but gives you a wicked case of the stomach flu for an hour or so." She says and I look at her like she's crazy.

"And how did you pass your healer exam?" I ask her with all seriousness.

"I missed 9 questions total, and you can only miss 10." She says and I tell her one thing.

"Study!" I say and walk into the bathroom and kneel down next to Draco, who is wrenching his stomach out. I rub his back soothingly. Ginny walks back to our room and takes the potion downstairs, and I only hope Harry and Ron are prepared for the wrath of Ginny. When Draco finally stops vomiting, he falls to the floor. His face is paler than usual, but it soon returns to his normal shade. He looks a bit dazed, but looks at me. He puts his hand to my bump and I smile. I grab the counter and help myself up and flush the pink and orange sludge down the pipes. When Draco has finally caught his breath, he stands and is about to kiss me, but thinks better and brushes his teeth several times to my delight.

"Are you better?" I say and he looks at the toilet one last time.

"I'll never be able to look at the loo again without having nightmares." He answers and I laugh. I grab his arm and haul him back to our room, and he sits on his side and me on mine. He gets under the covers, pulling them only to his waist, and I do the same. He reaches his hand over and sets it on my belly again. I put my hand over his.

"Draco, do you remember anything before?" I ask and he nods.

"Yeah, well some. I remember lying on the bed and then I remember you yelling stupefy, but thats about it. Why did I say something?" He asks with a worried face.

"Yes, you were laughing at me, my fat, and thats why I stupefied you. I'm sorry." I say and he rolls over so that he's on top of me. He looks me straight in the eye and kisses me hard. When I pull away, he still looks me in the eye.

"You know that I would never insult you on purpose." He says and lays his head on my breast.

"I know, ginny told me something similar. Oh speaking of Ginny, she's pregnant." I say and he shifts his head so he's looking at me.

"Really? Who would have thought Potter had the guts. Definitely not me." He says and I flick his head.

"That's it! You are going down Mione!" He jumps up and starts kissing me on the lips then kisses down my neck down my breasts, and stops at my bump. He kisses it, and I smile so wide that I cry. He turns his attention to me.

"What?" He says and it takes me some effort not to scream this out to the world.

"You . . . are going . . . to make a . . . wonderful father." I say and he smiles and puts his hand to my cheek. He lies back down on his side. We lie still for a bit, then I break the silence.

"What do you want to name her? I have no ideas.' I say and he turns to me.

"I always liked the name Eleanor." He says softly.

"I like that one too. We'll call her Eleanor than." I say and we doze off.

The wedding day begins at 10:00 am, as the ceremony doesn't start until 3:00, but I have to get ready. Ginny, lavender, and my mother all come into my room and wake me up. I look at them and they are obviously excited, especially my mother.

"Come on Hermione!" She says and I get out of bed, and kiss Draco goodbye. They pull me away and to my mothers room, which has been decked out as a salon. I sit in the chair and Lavender begins. She starts with my hair; putting the loose curls in a bun, with some curls nicely placed falling out as my mother and Ginny do my nails. Then lavender begins my makeup; only putting on some mascara and eye liner and a little blush. Then my dress goes on. I remove my dressing robes, and put the heavy dress on. Ginny zips it up and I look in the three mirrors and smile at the woman with an obvious bulge in her lower abdomen. I put on the shoes but they pinch and hurt my sore feet, making my feet red. This becomes problematic as there is an hour till the big event. Ginny apparates away to who knows where and Lavender puts the veil and jewelry on. My mother looks on happily. Lavender and mother go to get themselves dressed and I watch from the window to the beautiful outdoors where Harry and Ron are setting up the alter. They are stringing a big roll of green ribbon in the trees and on the tree-branch-woven gazebo. Ginny appears on the front lawn with a bag and hugs harry and walks in. I sit back down into the chair and wait until Ginny opens the door. She opens the bag and pulls out a blue box. She hands me the box and I open it and find some simple silver flats.

"I think those will be better." She says and heads off to get ready. I sit there for a bit and hear the door open and close, assuming its my mother.

"Well, ginny found some flats that don't hurt my feet like the heels." I say and stand up and find Draco leaning against the wall staring at me with lust. He walks over to me and doesn't say a word, he just stands there looking down at me. He looks so amazing, he wears a black tux, a white shirt, black pants, shiny leather shoes, and then seductive hair hanging over one eye. I hear the guests arriving, and I'm sure Draco does too, so our time is limited. He puts his coat on, completing the ensemble. I grab a red rose from the vase on the table and cut the stem a bit then tuck it into his lapel. He grabs my hand after the flower is in place

"I really love it when you are so much shorter than me. Its cute when I have to lean down to kiss you." He says finally and does just that. We stay there for a bit, and then Ginny and Lavender walk in on our make out session and shoo Draco out, muttering bad luck and nonsense. I sigh and Ginny and Lavender fuss over my hair and makeup a little longer so I look "perfect". They nod and open the door for me. We walk down the stairs and find my mother standing before the closed french doors. She is holding a large bouquet of red and white roses. I kiss her on the cheek and breath.

"Are you ready dear?" My mother says to me and I nod nervously. Ginny waves her wand and the doors open, sunlight streaming the trees, a small orchestra playing the wedding anthem. I slowly walk down the isle towards a smiling Draco. Harry and Ron are his best men. I walk up the stairs of the gazebo, and give be bouquet to Ginny. Draco and me grasp hands, and the priest begins his speech.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the companionship and Love between Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. These two wizards could never be separated; not by miles, not by sickness, not even my disaster, they will still have each other, and their beautiful soon to come baby girl. They love each other to no end and will, if needed, be taken back to this memory, to remove any thing that makes them incapable of showing their love to each other. Do you both have your vows?" He asks us and we both nod.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy is the love of my life. Though you tormented me in school, I have forgiven you, and always will for anything you say or do. I am proud that you will be the father of my children." I say and look to Draco.

"Hermione Jean granger is beautiful, no matter what any asshole says to her. I will always see her for what she truly is; not a muggleborn, not a wizard either, a goddess. She is the most beautiful human I have ever seen, and no human could ever be that beautiful. I love this goddess who has stolen my heart, and I will always chase her down for my heart, but I will never catch her. Never. I love you Granger." Draco finishes and I know it's all he can do not to kiss me right then.

"Draco Malfoy, will you take Hermione Granger to be your wife? To have and to hold, to keep and to comfort, in sickness and in health, will you always love her as long as you both shall live?" The priest says and Draco stares at me with so much love.

"I do." Draco says as he pull a small red velvet box from his pocket and slips a beautiful ring on my finger. It has a large square diamond in the center and tiny rubies surrounding it.

"Hermione Granger, will you take Draco Malfoy to be your husband? To have and to hold, to keep and to comfort, in sickness and in health, will you always love him as long as you both shall live?" He says once again, and ginny hands me the blue velvet box.

"I do." I say and open the box and put he ring on his finger.

"By the authority vested in me by the ministry of magic, I pronounce this couple husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." He says and Draco does not hesitate. Everyone stands up and claps for us and we all go inside for the reception. Draco, though stays behind and pulls me back. We stand on the gazebo and stare into each other's eyes. He leans down and kisses me passionately and I hear the french doors creak open and assume Ginny or mother is getting this on muggle video. It seems like we kiss forever when we finally break away.

"Now you're mine, Draco Malfoy. What should I do to you on our first night of being married?" I say naughtily. He smirks and answers.

"I have a few ideas." He says and pinches my ass.


	10. The Rape

A Year In Montreal

By Jess Fern

Chapter 10

"Draco, be careful with me! Just because Ginny said you could fuck me doesn't mean you can do it forcefully. Why dont we go slow this time. Maybe you'll like it?" I tell Draco as he tears at my clothes. He slows down and removes them instead of shredding them. I remove hi and we stare at each other when we are both naked. I move closer to him and kiss him gently and he does the same. For a bit we are just standing in the midde of our room naked and kissing then our hands become impatient and begin to wander; mine to his chest, and his to mine. I rub my hand over every chisel, every crevice. His hands slowly massage my breasts and finally we find the bed, and I lay down on my side and he lays behind me. His member is lined up and he slowly pushes in. In the position, I feel everything, **everything**. From every vein on his penis to his balls hitting my legs, this is my favorite way. He leans his down and kisses my neck and then up to my ear and he whispers sweet words of love. I smile and lean over and capture his lips, and his tongue finds mine. When we have both slowly orgasmed we clothe ourselves and lie back down the way we were, only this time layers of clothes seperate us. Before We doze off to sleep, draco whispers into my ear three meaningful words of passion and satisfaction.

"That was incredible." He says and kisse my chaeek before settling down with his arms around me supporting my slight distended belly.

When we wake I find an empty bed next to me, and sit up. I hear some chatter downstairs. I get up and get dressed finding clothes laid out for me. I walk down the stairs and find everyone enjoying breakfast at the ding room table. I sigh and my blood boils a bit, because for some reason they have decided to never wake me up early ever again.

"Hey, babe." Draco says and comes over and leads me back to the table. He pulls out the chair on his right but I refuse it and take the left one instead. He looks hurt but I dont care. They offer my favorite brakfast; belgium waffles with strawberries and blueberries. Though its tempting, I declie and take the french tast istead, which does not agree with me. So all I have for breakfast is orange juice and an small piece of sausage. I could not finish the whole, the smell gave me a headache. I'm about to take some bacon when the smell meets my stomach and I become terribly nauseous. I push it away and everyone looks at me as I do. Harry looks at me uneasily.

"Are you alright? You look a bit green." Ron says and I feel everything coming up. I push away and dash up the stairs to the bathroom, comletey forgetting that there is one next to the kitchen. I sit on the tile floor hugging the toilet bowl, puking my guts out and more. Thankfully I made it to the loo just in time and managed to lock the door. Unfortunately, a locked door is no match for any of the wizards in the house, and find only three people in the door frame; ginny, draco, and my mother. I barely acknowledge them and continue to barf for the next, what I assume to be, several minutes, but which feels like hours. When I have collapsed next to the porcelain throne, my vision is blurry from staring at things that have been in a 1 foot range. The tal figure before scares the daylights out of me. Its lucius malfoy smiling down at me, and I scream. His face looks as though it has softend and he steps closer, and picks me up. Ismack and punch and kick him to release me, but he holds his ground. That is, until I kick him in the crotch and he falls to the floor dropping me. I roll away and crawl to my room, slamming the door. I find my wand and hastily say a locking charm, making any unlocking spell impervious. I breath slowly and lay on my back, an excruciating pain ripping through me. I scream and whimper, but the pain doesnt cease. My eyes close and I am plunged into darkness. _Maybe I'm dead, anything is better than being kidnapped by lucius malfoy. _

I am not dead. Thats for damn sure, because I can definitely hear voices, and I feel wood under my feet, so I am standing. My hands are above my head, and are bound with rope. My vision comes back and find a large room, everyone of my friends standing and bound by the wrists. They all seem to be asleep, except for me. I look down and see I am in a ragged dress, with holes and strings everywhere, hell I might as well be wearing nothing because of how tattered the fabric is. What really stuns me is the size of my abdomen. It is so much larger than what it was, its no longer a "hill", it is more of a mountain. _How much of this pregnancy am I going to miss?_ I think in exasperation. I see something stir across from me, and the blond hair is uneven and brownish. _Draco._

"Draco . . . draco, wake up." I say and hi eyes flutter open, his grey eyes focused on the floor. His head tilts upwards, and finds me. I smile, and he does the ame until he finds my stomach, and he just grows even more pale. I hear footsteps and draco looks around, seeing no one until he is ooking past me. I try to look, but I ant turn my head, then I feel a warm breathe on my neck and a hand caressing my shoulder.

"Well, the mudblood whore is awake. And so is that excuse for a son." Lucius says and walks in front of me, blockin my view of draco.

"Piss off." I cough out. He smacks me and I spit at him. He steps back and goes to draco. I cannot ear the coversation, but I am assuming its about me. Draco's face because intense and he turns his head awa from his father.

"So you fucked the mudblood . . . ah, multiple times, and finally knocked her up. She must be a minx if you didnt leave her after you were done with her. So now she is carying your child, after that, maybe i'll have a little fun ith the slut." He says with a cackle, and draco bursts.

"You lay a finger on her, an I will personally escort you to hell, you son of bitch. I swear you touch any part of her I _will _kill you, you asshole." Draco says as he struggles against his bindings.

"Ypu talk to your mother with that mouth? Well, draco, if you ever want to be with yur hussy of a wife again, you will have to do ine thing for me, or else I will kill her. This is very vital for the dark lords return. And none pther death-eaters are young enough for the job, and you are the only other male to do the job." Lucius says with a luagh.

"What would I have to do?" Draco says and I shake my head. Lucius smiles and looks over at me.

"You need to make a child, with another death-eater." Lucius says, and draco looks away in disgust.

"Who?" Draco says carfeully.

"Genevieve Wormwood. Blond, 5th year at hogwarts, is a slutty whore that has weekly strip parties in the slytherin common room. She has always, wanted to fuck you." His father says deviously.

"You want me . . .to rape a girl who is not of age?" Draco says, with fear in his eyes.

"Draco, draco . . . it isnt rape if she enjoys it." Lucius says and walks back to hermione.

"Well, my dear, you dont seem to be wearing aything underneath that torn up robe, why not just remove it?" Lucius says and flicks his wand, hermione's naked bodice nude. Lucius moves his hand to her crotch and forcfully pushes his fingers into her. Hermione wails in fear and agony, this thing raping her. Meanwhile, draco is thrashing and thrashing to remove his binds, before lucius can go any further, but to no avail, and lucius spins hermione around, so her ass is facing him. He moves his hand to his trousers and removes everything till his dick hangs erect in front of him. He uses his hand to guide it to her asshole and james it in. He moves faster, but as he didnt slowly do it, hermione fainted. Draco cannot take it and he rips the rope apart and runs at his naked wife and calls for his wand he tackles his father to the ground and sarts beating him to a pulp. Draco's wand is in his hand and he casts the only unforgivable curse he will ever use again.

"AVADA KADAVRA!" he screams and his father falls to the floor, dead. He hurries to hermione who is hanging limply and he cuts the ropes. Hhe hears movment and looks around to see Ron, ginny, and harry awakening, but he coulnt care less as he sees the state his beautiful wife is in. Her eyes flutter open and she starts wailing in pain and misery.

"Draco, fucking obliviate it, please! Please obliviate it and stupefy me please! Please, dont leave me with that, please!" She begs and Draco knows it is best. He does so and hermione collapses into his arms. He holds her in his arms and vefore he apparates back to montreal, he cuts everyone's bindings.

Draco cant wait any longer for Ginny's results on Hermione's exam. He marches into their room and sees ginny with both hands on hermione's temples.

"Draco, I'm not finished." She says and stands up, her baby a bit obvious after the 4 months as prisoners. When hermione was attacked by lucius in the bathroom, the whole house was overrun with death-eaters, and eceryone was stupified, and taken to an abandoned wearhouse. They were unconscious for 4 months and it wouldve been longer if hermione hadnt slipped out.

"Will she be alright? That fucking creep didnt do anything permanent to her did he?" Draco says loudly. Ginny sighed and nodded.

"she will be fine. Nthing terrible happened, but nothing good either. When he, you know, he caused a enormous tear to accure, which I was able to mend. You obliviated the memory, so she wont have any recollection. But, well you know how the golden snitch has flash memories? Well, she might have something like that if you do certain sexual things to her. So hold off on any intercourse until the babe is born, which should be a cople months." Ginny says, and draco sits on hermiones bed.

"Please obliviate that fuckin memory. Please ginny. Thats all I have don for the last 2 days, relive her fucking rape. Damn it, whi didnt I follow her to the bathroom that day." Draco says and ginny rubs his back. "Obliviate." Ginny whispers and draco sits up.

"What do you remember draco?" Ginny asks.

"I know my father hurt hermione, and that I killed him, and everything before that. Hermione is 7 months pregnant. She has been passing out for long periods of time when something odd happens."

"Shit why didnt I make the connection!" Ginny screams when draco syas the last part.

"What?" Draco says and ginny runs downstairs.

"Hermione has been poisoned. It isnt a dreadfully harmful poison, but it does cause the victim to be asleep for months on en until something jolts them awake. She has been poisoned by a belgium blue sea snake. They live in the english channel, but were in the atlantic ocean. I'm pretty sure lucius did it but it can only be taken orally. So he could have slipped it into her drink a number of times before the first time she passed out! And the cure is simple. You need the scale of a mating blue sea snake, a saliva of the victim, a hair of the person who gave it to her, and milk of an american brown goat. Easy." Ginny finishes and plucks a hair from hermione's head.

"Yeah that's easy and I have to get all of them before the baby arrives." He says and apparates to the closest place; malfoy manor.

I NEED MORE REVIEWS PLEASE! I HAVE GOTTEN BARELY ANY! PLEASE REVIEW!

I am really sorry if you hated this chapter and this is what came to mind! I will make things go uphill for a bit. I promise!


	11. The Potion

A Year In Montreal

By Jess Fern

Chapter 11

The manor was quiet; almost too quiet, but Draco had to find his parents bedroom. His father's hair would be all over the room, in the closet on his pillow. He made his way up the stairs, and found his parents room. His mother was asleep, she most likely is grieving Lucius's death. He makes his way to the closet and is about to open the door when all of a sudden he is knocked unconscious.

"Draco? Darling is that you?" His mother says when she sees the intruder. Draco opens his eyes and sees his mother in her sleeping gown and robes. She helps him up, and he rubs his head.

"What are you doing here? It is 12:00 in the morning!" She exclaims.

"I needed to come here to get a hair of father's." He says and realizes how absurd that must sound. "Hermione wont wake up. She was poisoned by father with a sleeping potion. I need one of his hairs. That is all I need." He says and he walks over to the closet and opens the doors. He finds what was once his fathers favorite robe. He finds one of the long silver strings and folds it in a cloth. He is about to apparate away, when his mother stops him.

"Do you really need to go? I have been so lonely without your father; even if he was a rapist."

His mother says and Draco shakes his head.

"I must go, I have a month to find all the ingredients, because hermione will give birth in two." He says apologetically and turns on his heels. He finds himself in front of the english channel in london. He sighs and strips to his boxers and dives into the freezing waves. He finds a large group of the large blue eels. Now comes the tricky part; two find a male and that it is mating. Now thankfully he has sone research that he didn't think he would ever have to use. That females are more of a greenish-blue awhile the males are more purple. He finds one of green and one of purple shades very near to the other. Draco is only assuming they are mating so he goes up behind them and grabs the male around the neck. It thrashes and tries to bite him but he is able to shut its mouth. He paddles back up to the surface. He gasps as the coldness of the water actually hits him he starts shivering madly but does not release his grip on the snake. He paddles back to the shore and holds the eel to the ground and pulls at one of the loose scales. Once hes pulled it loose he finds his clothes and pulls the cloth with the hair in it and sets it onto the cloth. He grabs his clothes and apparates back to the cabin. He finds himself in the living room and potter and Weasley are staring.

"Malfoy? Where have you been?" Potter says and Draco collapses to the floor.

"Malfoy? Malfoy! Wake Up! Ginny! Come quick!" Harry and Ron yell. Ginny runs down the stairs.

"oh my. What happened?" She says and Harry and Ron explain what happened; how he appeared in the sitting room, had blue lips and was shivering immensely.

"I am thinking he found the scale in the english channel. Give me his clothes!" Ginny says and Ron hands her the pile of gray and white. She pulls the white square from his pants pocket and unfolds it. She sees the silver hair and the blue scale and jumps up and down she is so happy.

"He's almost done! He just needs the goat's milk!" She says and walks back upstairs and sets the ingredients down on the dresser in Hermione's room. She walks back downstairs and looks to Draco.

"Well, I know you are going to hate me, but we need to get him out of the wet clothes. So sorry." Ginny says and almost bursts out laughing by Harry and Ron's faces. She walks up the stairs once more and grabs some pajamas and hands them to harry. She hears them both whispering "its for a good cause. Its for a good cause." and laughs again and makes her way to the kitchen and makes herself some tea.

"I am so happy we know magic." Ron says and blocks his vision as he removes Draco's underwear. They are hovering over their heads and float over to a laundry hamper. Both men block their vision as they put all the clothing on; a white t shirt, striped pants, and of course, boxers.

"It's safe Ron." Harry says with a sigh of relief. They levitate Draco in the air and take him to Hermione's room and lay him next her. They find Ginny upstairs speaking with Mrs. Granger.

"She'll be just fine! Draco jut needs to go to america to get some goat milk. Then hermione will be awake. Though there has been a slight complication; She will have to be awake when taking the potion. It's odd, but it will prevent her from sleeping like this again." Ginny finishes and Mrs. Granger nods. "Ron, harry, I know you're here. But we made need your is only one more item, the goats milk, and Draco may be in a coma. So you need to go to america, found a brown goat, and milk it. Just 1 cup is all though. When Draco is awake, he'll help us wake hermione. Then Eleanor will be born, and we can be sure that the get settled in, most likely the wizarding world." Ginny says and looks to the boys.

"For Hermione." Harry says. Ron has a puzzled look and finally speaks.

"Who's Eleanor?" Ron says and Ginny rolls her eyes.

"THAT'S WHAT THEY DECIDED TO NAME THE BABY." Ginny and harry scream at Ron, who becomes bright red.

"Alright, for hermione and eleanor. America huh? Can I bring lavender?" Ron asks and ginny nods.

"Well, get packing! We want hermione awake as soon as possible." Ginny says and goes to find lavender.

"Lavender! We need your help. There is one more thing we need." Ginny says and finds lavender on the balcony. She explains everything and Lavender is so excited by the end of Ginny's speech.

"Ooh Yay! I've always wanted to go to America! This is going to be so much fun!" Lavender says enthusiastically.

"It is strictly work Lav. You aren't going to tour!" Ginny says and goes to the master bedroom. Draco and hermione have somehow started cuddling. Ginny was perplexed.

"Must not be a coma then. Just sleep, I suppose." She says to herself. She walks out of the room to go and take a nap of her own.

"Welcome to America!" Harry says as they find themselves in front of a large hotel named The Holiday Inn. They check in and find there room. When they open the door they find a large room with two queen sized beds. They sit down and start discussing the nearest farms and zoos.

" We are in new jersey, so we need to go to the midwest, I've heard they have more farms there. So we can apparate to, Iowa? Or texas?" Ron says and harry nods. They grab the glass to hold the milk.

"Well lets go! Iowa first!" Lavender says and they join arms and apparate to a small farm town in iowa.

"Okay, let's go to city hall and ask for the nearest goat farm is." Ron says and they walk down the avenue towards a big brick building.

"Lou's Farm, 2022 Delaware Road NE, big blue barn, you can't miss it." The secretary says to the trio. They thank her and exit the building and enter a nearby alleyway and apparate to Lou's Farm.

The group is spread about the farm, harry in the barn, lavender next to the mailbox, and Ron in the corn field. Lavender makes her way to the big white house that is next to the barn and knocks on the door. She very quickly remembers her american accent, and smiles when a young woman opens the door.

"May I help you?" The 30 something year old asks and lavender nods.

"Yes, I need a cup of goat milk." She says in her best american accent. The woman is puzzled at first, then she looks a bit suspicious.

"Why would you need just 1 cup?" She asks with her eyebrow raised. Lavender gulps and is about to answer when Ron comes up behind her.

"Oh we don't need just one, silly Lavender! We are making a cake and the ingredient calls for goats milk, but the grocery stores were all out, could you believe it. So we fond the nearest farm, which was yours." He says with a smile. The lady nods and puts her hand out.

"Well, I'm sorry. We have a couple goats here but not many. I'm Mary by the way." She says and Ron and Lavender shake without hesitation.

"I'm Robert, and this is my wife Lucy. I call her lavender because she absolutely adores it." Ron says and sighs when harry is casually looking at the barn.

"This is my, uh, friend, John. He's the one getting the cake. He ordered it special, didn't you Johnny?" Ron states and Harry nods vigorously.

"Well, thats odd. Where's your car?" Mary asks and Ron answers immediately.

"We don't like cars, not very good for the environment and all. We road bicycles. Parked em in the corn field, we-we thought they'd be safe in there." Ron lies and mary nods nervously. She opens the barn and leads us to the back. There are 5 goats; a white with black spots, a black one, a black one with brown flecks, and 2 brown ones.

"Which one would you like the milk from? Betsy, olive, George, Mandy or Mindy?" She asks and Harry points to one of the brown ones.

"Ah, Mandy. She makes the best milk." Mary says and kneels down with a bucket underneath the brown goat named Mandy. She starts milking Mandy, who seems oblivious to her utters being squeezed. It takes about 20 minutes for the a whole quart of Goats milk, but it will be worth it.

"So where were you originally from? New York? You have a new york accent." Mary asks while milking.

"Me and Rob are but Ha-John over there is from south dakota." Lavender says to the farmer.

"Huh. Well, let me get this packaged for you and all. I will be expecting some money. She says and the 3 bite there lips nervously.

"Thank you how much, about $5?" Harry says as he reaches for his empty back pocket.

"Yes I think that will suffice." Mary says as she walks to her house. When the door slams closed the group turn to each other.

"What are you talking about harry? You don't have any money!" Lavender says and Harry shakes his head.

"Okay, when you go in to get the milk, right now, ask to use the bathroom, then apparate back to the holiday inn and find the spare cash we stowed in the luggage. when she is waiting for you to return to from the restroom we'll casually chat with her. Go!" Harry says and lavender runs to the house.

"Oh! May I come in the boys told me to give you the money." Lavender exclaims.

"Alright. But why don't the boys com in too. Robert! John! You can come in." She says and they make there way to the farmhouse. They stand in the kitchen awkwardly for a moment and Lavender gets a funny face.

"Uhm, may I use your bathroom?" Lavender asks and mary nods. Lavender dashes in and apparates to the hotel. She rummages in the bags but cant find the cash anywhere.

"Merlin where is it! Accio money!" She says and the bag flies at grabs it before it hits her gut and kisses it and apparates back. She arrives in the bathroom but loses her balance and the door is pushed open when she falls.

"I'm fine! Really I am!" She says and adjusts her skirt. She opens the bag and takes out a five us dollar bill and hands it to her.

'Thank you for the milk. We must be heading off!" Lavender says and grabs Ron's hand and walks out the door. They all walk silently to the corn field. They clasp hands and apparate back to NYC.

"Well, that was easy!" Lavender says and they pack there things quickly and check out of the cheap hotel. They find an abandoned shop and apparate back to the cabin in the woods.

"GINNY WE GOT IT! WE GOT THE MILK!" Harry, Ron, and Lavender yell at the top of there tromp up the stares to Hermione's room and find Draco awake and Ginny chatting with him.

"WE GOT THE GOATS MILK!" They say again loudly once more.

"Say it a little louder next time, thank you." Draco says sarcastically. He stands up and up and takes the glass jar from the eased group and sets it on the dresser.

"Now we need Hermione awake. Any ideas?" He says to the room.

"Last time she woke up to the smell of her mother's cookies. Maybe we could make pancakes? Or sing one of her childhood songs to her?" Ginny says and everyone nods in agreement.

"Good idea. Ginny, why don't you make the potion and we can ask Mrs. Granger to make something and sing." Draco says to Ginny and the group. They walk to The spare room and see Mrs. Granger sitting on the sofa.

"You want me to sing a song to hermione?" She says and the group nod. "I may have been eavesdropping, but I have several songs in mind." She says and the wizards sit down to listen.

_When I saw her, picking a daisy,_

_ I saw her, as I was from a time, not so long ago,_

_ When she napped, she napped like a cat, oh so lazy._

_ It's so awful to watch your lovely children to grow,_

_ Because you know, _

_ That they become distant from you._

_ They grow old and have babies just like yourself, _

_ But when you hear the children laugh, _

_ It makes you smile, remembering that time not so long ago._

She finishes, but frowns slowly, knowing it didn't work. She turns her attention to the window and everyone knows she is done, and that they should exit quietly. They walk away, to the sitting, to the kitchen, but Draco is the only one who goes to hermione. He sits on the bed and looks at her and feels a tear slip down his cheek, but doesn't realize the tear dropped onto hermione's face. He closes his eyes when he sees how vacant an expression she has. He doesn't notice her eyes flutter open, looking up at his melancholy expression. She silently reaches her hand up to stroke his face, but falters when she finds her enormous baby bump. _Is it supposed to be this big?_ She rubs it slowly and feels the fetus kick her hand she jumps at that. She rubs her belly again and feels lots of movement in her. She cant help but laugh as the sensation tickles somewhat. She covers her mouth when she does but its too late, and Draco's eyes snap open. He looks into her dark brown eyes and smiles so wide. He leans down and hugs her so tight.

"Alright Draco, Baby is a bit uncomfortable." she says but he doesn't let go.

"Oh god, I haven't spoken to you in so long. I love you so much. I am so sorry. I love you." He says and kisses her over and over again until hermione keeps kissing him and kissing him too.

"I love you, Draco. Please never let me leave you again." She says and she attempts to sit up but fails, ad Draco picks her up. "Draco, you will throw out your back! I am enormous now!" She protests and gives up when Draco starts carrying her downstairs. Chaos breaks out when they all see hermione awake and happy. Hugging and crying starts too, but people are forced to stop when Hermione's mother runs down the stairs. Draco puts hermione down, but she has to get her footing because she hasn't supported this much weight ever. She embraces her mother and holds on tightly.

"Never do that again! You hear! I'll have to punish you if you do!" her mother says and finally lets go. Everyone just stares at Hermione for a while, then hermione interjects.

"I am starved! Can someone make me pizza?"


	12. The Delivery

A Year In Montreal

By Jess Fern

Chapter 12

As the group enjoys the delicious pizza, the child inside hermione grows ever more anxious. Now that Hermione can give the child the nesecary things, the child may come sooner than expected.

"So I guess we'll need to get the girl some winter clothes since she'll be a winter babe, hm?" Hermione says to draco and he nods. Draco is still very unprepared to be a father, thinking he'll turm into his father, but hermione can see him the way no one else does. He isnt a former death-eater, he isnt a rich brat, he isnt a sex lover; well he is all of those things, but the one thing that seperates him from the rumors are one hing that no one really believes exists in a malfoy. Love. He loves hermione, and the child she is carrying.

"Hermione, there are some things I need to speak with you in private about. Soon. Like after dinner." Giny says and Hermione knows it's urgent, but doest want to alarm anybody.

"Sure. I'm almost done." She says and takes another piece of pizza. She gobbles it up in a hurry, and stands up. Ginny stands as well and they head to the balcony. When they are on the balcony, they lock the door and cast silencing smell.

"Okay. Well since you obviously havent had a normal pregnancy, you may have the baby sooner than expected. I will be ready for anything, just so you know." ginny says quickly.

"How soon?" Hermione asks, but Ginny looks around nervously. "How soon, Ginny?!"

"Anyday now! Okay?" Ginny says. Hermione nods and looks out into the forest.

"Hermone, we need to give you a potion that will prevent you from sleeping so long ever again. It's done so you can take it right now." Ginny says to hermione, who nods her head and goes back inside. They go into the bedroom and ginny hands Hermione the Bright yellow liquid and hermione chugs the whole thing. Hermione sets the glass down and stnads ther staring at the floor for a while untl she finally finds words.

"Will you please get Draco." She utters and Ginny nods and dashes out the room. Hermione lies on the bed and is about to close her eyes until she feels something wet between her legs. She looks down and sees a clear liquid gushing from her crotch.

"Oh ****. Ginny! Ginny you need to hurry! Draco!" She screams at the top of her lungs. Then the pain and blood begins. The pain is overwhelming but she cant faint now. The door is thrown open and Ginny and Drcao rush over and they both say th same thing.

"Oh ****!" Ginny sprints to the bathroom and gets as many towels as she can find.

"Draco! I know this is a bit of a shock, but hermione is going into labor. I Need you to stay calm. Please shut and lock the door." Ginny says slowly and draco rushes over and shuts the door.

"Okay, Hermione. Do you feel the need to push?" Ginny asks the sweaty and panting Hermione.

She shakes her head, and ginny nods in relief. She starts removing hermione's clothes until she is only wearing her shirt. She brathes slowly and draco holds her hand tighly. Ginny spreads towels everywhere; on the bed, on hermione, and on the floor. Ginny reaches between hermione's legs.

"Alright I need you to push." Ginny says and hermione pushes. She screams loudly and squeezes draco's hand. "Push." She bears down a again and again, until she hears a baby scream. She falls to the bed exhausted but she still feels the need to push. She looks up and sees Ginny staring at her crotch.

"G-Ginny? What's wrong?" Draco asks and ginny prepares again.

"Push now!" She says and hermione obeys. "Push again." agsin she pushes and hears another scream, but it isnt the one who is free from the womb. "Oh my god." She hears Draco say.

"Hey hermione, well looks like you were pregnant with twins." Ginny says with a chuckle. "Both girls, if that makes you happy." She says and covers hermione in a blanket and swaddles the babies. She hands one to draco and lays the other on hermione's breast. Ginny stands up and grabs the camera sitting on the dresser and says, "Cheese." And the new fmily smiles. Inny waves the picture in the air and shows them the new moving picture. Hermione smiles and kisses the head of the child.

"What do want to name them? Eleanor and . . ." Draco trails off. He stares into the babies almost, but not quite grey eyes. They are more blue, though.

"Jane." Hermione says. "Which will be which?" She asks and looks up into draco's overjoyed face. Draco chuckles and kisses hermione sweetly on the lips.

"I guess we'll have to put wristbands on them. Or dress them in different colors." He says and sets the babe on her other breast. "Maybe I should tell people about the surprise?" He says, but hermione shakes her head.

"Just tell them to come up here. Now." She says and exposes her breasts to the babies who start sucking lovingly. Hermione brings the blanket up to her chest to cover the feeding babes. She watches as the occupants of the house file in and look anxiously at hermione. She pulls the blanket down to expose the tiny faces to the wizards. They all look on with stunned expression, some with there mouths open.

"This is eleanor," She says pushing up her left shoulder. "And this is Jane." She says doing the same with the other. Her mother walks over and sits on the bed. Hermione motions for her to take a baby. She holds Jane in her arms lovingly. Draco walks in and kneels beside his wife, unaware the others are all gushing at the adorable children. For he only notices his wife.

"Well, I suppose we'll have to think of middle names now. How about Eleanor Ginerva Malfoy."

"And Jane Narcissa Malfoy?" Draco says questinoingly and hermione nods. Hermione leans over and says a very shocking thing into his ear.

"Looks like we can start our sex-life back up again, with contraception this time." She says and bites his ear. He looks at her with a sexy smirk and hermione winks at him in return.

"Goodbye everyone keep in touch. We'll owl you!" Hermione calls and waves goodbye to all her friends who are finally departing, after the long 10 months. They stayed a couple weeks longer after Hermione delivered the twins, as everyone refers to them as now. Hermione lost all her baby fat to Draco's satisfaction, but he would never not love her for such a silly thing like weight. They haven't been able to be alone for more than a minute or two since the twins were born, and tonight they may finally be able to get some time to themselves.

"Thank merlin they're gone!"Draco says as they walk back inside the house, hand in picks hermione up and throws her over his shoulder and they find themselves in the spare room. He jumps on hermione and starts kissing from her lips down her breasts from her abdomen. He removes her pants and panties and lovingly licks and sucks her ****, finally pushing his tongue into her pink cavern. Hermione moans with pleasure.

"Oh merlin, it hasnt felt this good in so long draco. Please dont stop." She begs and he laughs and sterts removing his shirt. Hermione does the same and takes of her bra too. Draco reaches up and pinches and rubbing the pink nipples. Hermione moans again and draco stops and stands to hermion's disappointment. That is until he removes his pants and boxers, revealing his long thick ****. Hermionecrawls off the bed and is on her knees and face to face with the waiting length. In one quick motion she is moving up and down his ****, with a a suction so pleasureable. Draco groans when she starts massaging his balls teasingly, and is about to release, but hermione removes herself. Draco grunts but sees hermione's move; she has her mouth wide open. He release the sticky fluid into her mouth where it pools pleasingly. She swallows it and giggles, but then stands. She pushes Dracodown onto the bed, and walks to the side of the bed.

_"69?" _She mouths to draco screams out.

"**** yes!" And hermione smirks and crawls on top of him. She sits her core on draco's mouth and leans down. She begins to give him head, while he dives riht in and inserts his tongue once again into her sweet and juicy ****. She moans onto his ****, and seizes up and cums in his mouth. He licks as much of the jusice as he can up. Hermioen lowers her head to his balls. She takes both into her mout and liks and teases them. Draco cant take it anymore and sits up on his knees. He picks up hermione and lowers her onto his throbbing ****. She straddles him, outting her knees on both sides. This makes her much taller to him, and his face meets her big brests. He thrusts into her without hesitation and starts nipping and sucking her breasts, and hermione wraps her arms around his head and neck. She moans and he thrusts into her faster and harder until he releases his load into her, and she cums around his ****. Hemione crawls off and draco looks at her.

"On all fours babe." He says and hermione smiles. She gets in position and waits for the amazing sensation. He positions himself at her **** and is about to push in when he remebers the lube. "Mione, the lube please." He says and hermione reaches into the nightstand and pulls out a bottle. "Thanks love." he says and puts the gel on his finger. He slowly pushes one into her hole and hermione immediately moans. He inserts another and another and one more, until he has 4 fingers jammed in her tight ****.

"I am ready. Give it to me hard." Hermione says to the sweaty draco. He positions his **** once more at her wet and wide hole and pushes in. at first, she gasps in pain, but soon she finds pleasure. He moves faster and harder, till he cant take it anymore pulls out and groans as he releases all over back and ****. He collapses on his back, while hermione falls on her stomach. Draco's hand goes to her bum and starts massaging his sticky seed into her ****, making it shiny like a glazed donut. He leans over and kisses her passionately. Soon hermione inserts her tongue, but draco cuts it off short.

"Round 2?" He asks. As hermione is about to answer, they hear the baby monitor go off. Draco sighs and Stands up. "I'll check on the angels." He says through gritted teeth, and hermione chuckles at her seet husbands humor. She closes her eyes and falls asleep with dreams of ****g the beautiful blond, Draco Malfoy.

THE END

PLEASE REVIEW!

(I am thinking this will be a series, but not based in montreal next time. I cant decide; prequel or sequel?) PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


End file.
